


One Drop and You're Done

by Dark_Supernatural_Angel



Category: Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Love Triangles, Multi, Reunions, Supernatural/VDVerse Crossover, VD Season 4, Vampire Cure, Vampire Dean Winchester, spn season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Supernatural_Angel/pseuds/Dark_Supernatural_Angel
Summary: While Dean Winchester was tracking down the vampire that turned him, Pastor Young's men captured him while thinking that he was one of Klaus' hybrids. Will Dean escape and get the blood he needs in time before he unwillingly condemns himself for eternity? Could this mistake result in something good for those that Dean meets during his captivity?Time Frame:- Middle of VD's 4x01 ("Growing Pains"; just after Elena gets put into a cell)- Middle of SPN's 6x05 ("Live Free or Twihard"; just after Dean leaves to go after the vampire that turned him)Changes:The SPN vampire case takes place in Virginia, not in Illinois.Originally Published on FFN:April 8, 2013 to May 2, 2013Disclaimer:I don't own the characters; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this.





	1. Unwanted Obstacle

****

* * *

  **CHAPTER 1 - UNWANTED OBSTACLE**

* * *

Dean groaned as he finally came to. The last thing he remembered was getting whacked in the head which was quite a feat with his new abilities but then again, he's been trying to reject them since he got them.

The hunter finally opened his eyes, only to see that he was stuck in a cell with this annoying scent in the air. He immediately padded himself down and noticed that while his machete was gone, the syringe of dead man's blood was still tucked inside his boots.

"Oh look, you're finally awake." Someone with a British accent stated, followed by a cough, which caused the hunter to snap his head up and into the direction of the voice. There he spotted a blonde teenager in the cell diagonally across from his with a bloody shirt and tired bruises around her eyes; she did not look well.

"Where am I?" Dean questioned as he moved towards the bars to get a better look of his surroundings outside the cell. The last thing he remembered was tracking the scent back to the vampire nest so that he could kill the vampire that turned him. He needed to get out of there.

"On Pastor Young's ranch, just outside of town." A tired voice stated which brought the hunter to check the cell beside the British blonde's, only to reveal a sickly-looking brunette who was slumped against the bars. It looked like death was about to knock on her door.

"Pastor Young?" Dean repeated as he tried to think where he had heard the name before. It wasn't long before he realized that he had come across this pastor many times in his past before, through Pastor Jim. He cursed under his breath before he shouted for a guard to come in there. He ignored the questions from the other prisoners as he zeroed in on the approaching guard.

"What do you want vampire?" The guard sneered at Dean as he tightened his grip on his weapon.

Dean suppressed the urge to roll his eyes, yet he stored the fact that the other girls must be vampires too, before he stood in front of the guard. "I want to speak to Pastor Young."

The guard scoffed. "Not going to happen."

Dean growled. "Fine but you'll regret not passing my message along."

The guard's eyes narrowed. "And what would that be?"

"Tell him that Dean Winchester wants to speak to him…now!" Dean commanded yet he took note of a hitched breath from one of the other cells. He ignored that observation for a moment until he was pleased to see that the guard scurried out to get the pastor. Dean sighed in relief once he heard the guard's heartbeat join up with a few more.

"Are you really Dean Winchester?" The hunter heard from the cell beside him; it sounded like a young man this time before he too started coughing.

Dean cocked his eyebrow as he watched for the barn's door. "Why the sudden interest?"

The other man exhaled deeply. "My brother said you were dead."

Dean chuckled at the statement. "I've been declared dead many times, now who's your brother?"

"Damon Salvatore." The other man said tensely which caused Dean to freeze. He hadn't heard of Damon since the time they ran into each other in the spring of 2005, when they traveled for a few months together before he went to Stanford to see Sam. The hunter remembered how the vampire had saved his life (and the hunter saved his) a few times during their travels. During their adventure, Damon had informed Dean of his existence, not realizing that the hunter would get another shock a year later about the existence of a different kind of vampire, the type of vampire that Dean had unwillingly turned into.

"I never thought I'd hear that name again." The hunter stated as he remembered the sarcastic vampire and the cases they worked together on. "You must be Stefan then, I've heard a lot about you." He stated, moments after remembering the little tidbits that Damon had bestowed upon him.

Dean couldn't see but Stefan was surprised that Damon would even talk about him to anyone. "Probably all bad if it's from Damon."

Dean chuckled once again. "Well one tends to get mixed comments when it comes to brothers. I should know." He stated as he remembered all the times he's either praised or bitched about Sam to someone.

As his chuckles died down, Dean looked to the sickly brunette once again as Damon's description came back to him. The brunette pretty much matched Damon's words and the fact that she was caged for being a vampire only furthered Dean's confirmation on who she was.

"Would it be wrong for me to assume that you're Katherine?" Dean asked yet the name still didn't fit with the teenager. Dean remembered Damon saying that Katherine had a fiery spirit and that she was a seductive minx yet the descriptions didn't match up.

The brunette laughed weakly before it turned into a few coughs. "I'm Elena."

Dean shrugged as he leaned against the bars. "Well, I hate to say it, but you look like death is about to come for you."

Elena sighed but it sounded more like a wheeze. "I'm aware."

Dean's eyes narrowed as he looked between Elena and the blonde; he didn't like how she looked worse than the latter. "Why do you look worse off?"

Elena just stared at Dean with sad eyes; she was too weak to answer him. She could feel her body shutting down on her. She was dying.

"She hasn't fed." Stefan answered when it was clear that Elena couldn't.

Dean's brow furrowed as he looked Elena over. "Well, neither have I…"

"She's in transition… _and she hasn't fed_." Stefan elaborated before Dean could finish talking.

Dean's eyes widened as thoughts began to form in his mind as he tried to remember what Damon had once told him about his kind's transition. One drop of human blood sealed their fate, just like it did for the other vampire kind. If Elena was in the same position that Dean was technically in, is there a chance that she could be saved too?

"This is nice and all, but how's you two knowing each other going to help us get out of here?" The British blonde rudely asked, breaking Dean out of his thoughts, as her gaze shifted between the two men.

"It's not." Another voice interrupted before the loud creaking of the barn door was heard as it closed.

Dean turned and saw Pastor Young alone and making his way towards Dean's cell.

"I didn't want to believe it yet here you are." The pastor greeted in a disappointing tone.

Dean gritted his teeth. "Yeah, here I am. Now let me out."

Pastor Young sighed. "I can't do that Dean…you're one of them now."

"Like hell I am!" Dean lunged for the bars as his anger took a hold of him. "I still have time to change back!"

The girls looked at Dean with intrigued looks due to his words and to the rage and strength he presented because it wasn't something they were expecting from him, especially since they couldn't showcase those traits themselves at the moment.

"You may have escaped death before but you can't escape it now Dean," the pastor stated bitterly before he took on a softer tone, "I truly am sorry about this."

Dean growled as he gripped the bars tighter. "I am not dying as a fang Young, do you hear me! If I'm going to die, it will be as a human!"

Pastor Young took a step back, being mindful of not getting too close to Elena's cell. "There is no way to reverse being a vampire, you know that Dean." He patronized the younger hunter while feeling sorry for him. He always thought the reckless hunter would snap at one point.

Dean smirked. "For one species there is no way back but there is a cure for the other kind."


	2. Destiny Has A Plan

****

* * *

  **CHAPTER 2 - DESTINY HAS A PLAN**

* * *

Pastor Young stared at Dean as he searched for any signs of deception. He found none.

"There is only one type of vampire Dean, don't be so naïve." Pastor Young insisted.

Dean gave a dark chuckle as he felt his irritation for the patronizing padre intensify. "Do I look like the other type of vampire, Young?!" His second set of teeth, his fangs, became visible before Pastor Young's eyes. It was the only change that occurred, while the other vampires had their eyes change when their fangs appeared.

Pastor Young's eyes widened while Elena's breath hitched as she watched Dean's vampire nature become more prominent.

"I didn't die to turn into this, I was infected!" Dean explained with a mouth full of fangs before he calmed himself down enough so that they would recede. "If I can get the blood of the fang that turned me and put it into the cure that Sam's working on, then I can turn back, but until then I can't drink any blood or the cure won't work." He finished firmly with a glare aimed at the older man. The hunter was too concentrated on the human to notice that Elena's mind started whirling with possible similarities and scenarios like he had gone through earlier.

Pastor Young crossed his arms over his chest as he mulled the information over. "So I should just keep you in here."

Dean scoffed. "But I'm the only one who can get close enough to the fang. They will sense any human that goes near them. Your guys jumped me when I was approaching the nest!" His grip on the bars tightened near the end.

"I see." The three vampires remained silent but they could see in their weakened states that the pastor had no intentions of letting the angry vampire/hunter go free.

"No you don't, damn it!" Dean growled out as he resisted the urge to bang at the bars. "If you keep me here long enough, the pull of the blood will be too strong for even me to resist and I'm telling you right now padre, if you don't let me out right now, I'll come after you if I do end up condemning myself!" He threatened as he explained the severity of the situation to the human. The hunter was slightly surprised at how heightened his aggression was but he let that slide for now. He was running out of time.

"Then I should kill you now then."

Dean smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Go ahead and try. I'll just come right back. I've done it before and I'll do it again."

Pastor Young narrowed his eyes at the cocky prisoner. "Nobody is that lucky with death."

Dean cocked an eyebrow at the padre. "Have you met me?"

Before the pastor could reprimand the vampire/hunter, there was a commotion outside the barn that was shouting for attention. Every vampire in their cell recognized the owner of the taunts.

Dean chuckled as he looked at the distressed human. "It looks like you have another vampire to worry about, padre." His nose scrunched up a bit when another smell caught his attention. "And he has a bleeding human with him."

Pastor Young glared at Dean before he rushed to deal with the situation outside.

Dean rolled his eyes as he gripped the bars again before he tried to bend them.

"Is there really a cure?" The blonde British girl (that he still had no name for) asked.

Dean stopped and looked at the girl. "Weren't you listening to my rant earlier?"

The blonde vampire glared at Dean but he noticed how the blood pooled into her eyes as the veins around them became more prominent, before they disappeared.

He scoffed; he wasn't scared of her. "For my kind there is a cure. I doubt there is one for yours." A cough from Elena quickly grabbed Dean's attention. "But I have a theory." He mumbled as he crouched down to the ground. "Elena, how are you doing?"

Elena coughed again. "I've been better."

Dean gave her a small smile before he cleared his throat. "Well are you strong enough to make a prayer?"

Elena just looked at Dean, wondering if he was joking or not, but the blonde interrupted them once again. "Prayer? That's your answer to our problem?"

Stefan groaned. "Rebekah, that's enough."

Dean smirked at the exchange before he faced Elena again. She gave him a slight nod to say that she was strong enough.

The hunter exhaled. "Alright, since technically you're the closest thing to a human in here, I need you to pray to an angel named Castiel. He's going to be busy but pray to him that you got his name from _me_ and that you're with me...and make sure you mention my _full_ name and that I'm a vampire in need of assistance." He explained only to have Elena nod again before she closed her eyes and started to mutter a prayer that only she could hear.

"Why would that matter?" Stefan questioned loud enough for only Dean to hear.

"He resurrected me from Hell…and since I came back as a human, I figured I'm more useful to his bosses as a human than as a vampire." Dean explained just as softly but a change in the atmosphere caused him to stop. He felt this electric shift in the air that had him on edge before he heard a flutter of wings within the room.

And there stood a man in a tan trenchcoat in the spot that Pastor Young had stood earlier.

***VD*SPN*VD*SPN*VD***

Damon had killed all the guards and he had knocked Pastor Young unconscious before he felt the electric shift in the atmosphere. Without any care for a bleeding Matt Donovan, Damon sped to the barn that he suspected that Stefan and Elena were being held in.

***VD*SPN*VD*SPN*VD***

The man in the trenchcoat turned and faced Dean. "I guess it's true, you really are a vampire now." The angel, Castiel, tilted his head as he gave the new vampire an analytical once-over.

"Not for long Cas." Dean declared to the angel as he stood.

The sound of the barn door bursting open was quickly heard before another figure joined the scene. He stopped short when he noticed the electrical energy coming from the man in the trenchcoat. "What the hell is going on in here?" his eyes landed on Elena before they moved to the opposite cell, only for his eyes to widen out of surprise, "Dean?"

Dean gave Damon a mini salute but he wasn't the one to formally greet the newcomer.

"Damon Salvatore. You've made quite a name for yourself." Castiel stated as he stared at the vampire. He was aware (by angelic means) of the history between Dean and Damon when they first met and hunted together back in 2005 before Sam was brought back into hunting.

Damon's eyes narrowed a bit as his mask was put into place. "I aim to please, now who the hell are you?"

"An angel, Damon, now shut up for a moment." Dean answered with a roll of his eyes.

Damon scoffed but he didn't move. He didn't want to move in a way that the angel would find as a cause to kill him. Damon liked being a living dead person.

Once Castiel's attention was back on Dean, he continued what Damon had interrupted earlier, "I haven't fed yet so the cure should work for me, but can't you just change me back?"

The angel sighed. "With you already on this path, you are meant to take that cure, Dean. You're also meant to slaughter that whole vampire nest."

Dean groaned as he ran a hand over his face. "Again with the destiny crap?"

Castiel shrugged; he was used to Dean's attitude when it came to talks of fates and destiny. Dean was all for Team Free Will.

"Fine, then can you change Elena back?" he asked as he motioned to the weak brunette, "she's in transition but she hasn't fed yet."

Everyone was quiet as the angel turned to face the brunette in question. He tilted his head to the side as he looked her over with a critical eye. "You're the one that prayed for me."

Elena nodded as best she could.

The angel's lips pursed together. "You're also the doppelganger and the last of the Petrova bloodline, are you not?"

Elena nodded again yet she wasn't sure where the angel was going with his statements.

Dean groaned, his patience was running out. "Enough with the genealogy, can you change her back or not?"

"She was not meant to be a vampire in the first place," the angel confessed with his eyes still on Elena, "not now anyways."

"What?" Everyone was stunned by the angel's words.

Castiel turned to look in Dean and Damon's general direction, much to the dismay of Stefan and Rebekah. "Her being a vampire now will set off a chain of events that will be disastrous to us all." The angel stressed, especially to his charge.

"How disastrous are we talking?" Dean warily questioned, while Damon had a pensive look on his face.

The angel blinked. "Apocalyptic." He deadpanned yet he anticipated Dean's reaction to the news.

"Oh you got to be kidding me! I dealt with that crap last year." He ranted with a groan.

"Change her back then." Stefan piped in from the cell beside Dean's.

Castiel looked to Dean, who urged him to change the brunette back, before he turned to Elena's weak body. "Very well but first…" He crouched down and placed two fingers to Elena's forehead before he disappeared from sight.

"Where'd he go?" Damon asked as his eyes scanned the barn for the angel before his eyes landed on an unconscious Elena.

Dean shrugged. "Who knows, he does that all the time," he tapped at the bars again to gain Damon's attention, "now get me out of here, Salvatore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Originally Published on FFN:** April 11, 2013


	3. Angelic Guidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **MAJOR spoilers for VD Season 4 (4x02-4x18).**

****

* * *

  **CHAPTER 3 - ANGELIC GUIDANCE**

* * *

Elena blinked a few times before she noticed that she was in the town square with a huge projection screen set up. It reminded her of the town screening event of _Gone with the Wind_ just after the sacrifice a couple of months ago. Her brow furrowed even more as she tried to figure out how she got to town when she last remembered herself being in a cell.

Unfortunately no one was around so Elena couldn't ask but that thought was pushed away once she noticed the angel that stood in front of the projection screen.

She quickly jogged to his side before she slightly tugged on his sleeve. "Where are we?" She knew where she was but she found it odd that it was lifeless.

"Inside your head," he turned and noticed the confused look on her face as she looked at her surroundings again, "I needed to talk to you privately."

"Why?"

The angel sighed as he put some distance between them. "Because I need you to understand the consequences as I'm already taking a big risk in changing you back."

"But you said so yourself that making me human again would stop the Apocalypse from happening." Elena pointed out as she tried to understand where the angel was going. What more did she need to know?

Castiel nodded. "Yes, but there are some of my…brothers, that would want to see the Apocalypse happen. Whether it's brought on by Lucifer and Michael or by Silas, they won't care." He elaborated yet Elena could have sworn that there was a hint of sadden in his voice.

"Silas?" She never heard that name before.

"He's the one you need to stay clear of Elena." He gave her an imploring look before he waved his hands towards the projection screen. She didn't understand at first until she noticed a myriad of images playing on the screen.

It didn't take her long to notice that those images were of her. She watched as she hunted down animals in the woods with Stefan. She cringed when she noticed the blood she drank making its second appearance shortly after she'd feed. She watched as Damon would clean up her messes when she was too freaked out to do so herself. She watched the Salvatores arguing yet she couldn't hear any of the conversation. It was like she was watching a muted television screen.

"What's all this?" She asked with her eyes still on the screen as she watched her friends getting terrorized by this newcomer.

"Your future if I don't change you back." He deadpanned as he too watched the screen; he was taking a page out of Zachariah's book when he showed Dean the Croatoan-filled future if he continued to say no to Michael. With another wave of his hand, Elena was welcomed by the sound that matched the images.

She watched as she killed this newcomer after he tried to kill Jeremy. She was surprised to see the repercussions that followed that kill which resulted in Jeremy having to kill a hybrid to save her from herself.

She watched as Damon and Stefan continually fought over their plan to help Elena with her transition since she couldn't stomach blood that's directly from the human vein. On some level, their words stunned her.

She watched as Klaus and Caroline had their fun at the Miss Mystic Pageant. She definitely found it odd yet it was interesting in a way.

She watched the tense exchange between herself and Stefan after they broke up. She was stunned by this yet she wasn't surprised to figure out that Damon was somehow the reason behind their break up.

She watched with wide eyes as Jeremy tried to kill her before Stefan and Matt intervened. She didn't understand why Jeremy would want to kill her until it was explained how his new status as a Hunter caused him to have killer impulses against vampires.

She watched how devastated she was when she told Damon that her own brother wanted to kill her at the boarding house after the pageant. She couldn't help but smile when she watched Damon try to comfort her.

She blushed beside the angel as she watched her dance with Damon turn into something more heated. Elena couldn't help but notice that she looked elated when she was with Damon (as he did with her). However, she was stunned to find that she was annoyed when her scenes with Damon were interrupted with conversations of Stefan and Caroline coming to the conclusion that Elena had a sire bond with Damon.

That revelation caused the brunette to gasp and turn to the angel. "There is a sire bond between me and Damon?"

He nodded yet his eyes were still on the screen with his head tilted to the side.

She turned to make sure there weren't any explicit images of herself on screen (as the angel was still focused on it) yet she noticed how Damon and her seemed happier together. That happiness was shattered when she watched Stefan accuse Damon of taking advantage of her after she left the boarding house.

"But how? I thought hybrids could only form sire bonds." She asked, remembering Tyler's situation with Klaus, as she watched a speedy reel of the Salvatore's trip to New Orleans before a depressed Damon came back to her. _How could one day make such a different?_ She wondered as she watched the sired couple on screen.

"No. Sire bonds like this between two vampires of your kind is because the human had genuine romantic feelings for the vampire who turned them." Castiel explained before he turned his attention back to Elena. "However what the sire bond does to you is what triggers your group's need to find the cure. A _single dose_ cure that is entombed with Silas, an immortal stronger than the Originals you've come to face." His expression was hard and intimidating.

Elena sighed. "So stay clear of Silas…I got it."

"Stay clear of Silas _and_ any of his followers," he firmly added, "if you don't Elena, you will lose not only yourself…" he snapped his fingers before a different set of images appeared on the screen.

Elena watched in horror as she fed on innocents without a care in the world. Her hands flew to her mouth as she watched her verbal and physical fights that she had with every friend she had as she hurt them emotionally or physically.

Believing that she got the message, Castiel continued, "…but you'd lose your brother and your friend as well." He snapped his fingers again to bring another set of images to the screen; images of Jeremy's death by Silas' hand and Bonnie's instability due to Silas' influences.

"No…" Tears started to form in Elena's eyes. _How could things get so out of hand like that?_ She wondered as she watched the disaster unfold on screen.

Castiel snapped his fingers one more time to stop the images. "It's why I'm showing you this Elena. So that you don't inadvertently screw up the life you're meant to live out."

Elena gawked at the angel. "What life? I wasn't supposed to live past Klaus' sacrifice."

The angel sighed before looking down at her; her need for answers reminded the angel of a certain hunter. "Yes you were as you were supposed to continue the Petrova bloodline."

Elena's eyes widened at the news. She was supposed to continue the bloodline. _She_ was meant to _have_ a _child_. This was all just becoming too much for her.

"Everything that's happened so far has been for a reason," the angel continued, not really getting the hint that the brunette was stuck on his last announcement, "while I apologize for the pain you've gone through, just know that it's all happened for a reason."

Elena scoffed as she looked away; she wouldn't accept that her whole family practically dying off was _meant to happen_. "Well Dean said that destiny was crap."

There was a tight pull of his lips before he schooled his expression to one of disinterest. "Well Dean's destiny was to save the world from destruction by sacrificing his brother, something he would never do. Yet the Winchesters always had a way in disrupting the original plan while achieving the same outcome." Elena could hear a slight trace of awe in the angel's tone near the end. It made her want to question him about the subject.

"Isn't that what we're doing now?" She asked, deciding to stick on topic as best as she could.

The angel shook his head as he looked into the distance at the empty town square around them. "No, the original disruption in your destiny was when the Original Witch was brought back from the dead. I'm simply putting things back on course." He explained while omitting the fact that if Heaven wasn't in such a chaotic state then Elena would have been better protected from the Originals.

"By making me human?" she said slowly as she tried to understand his logic.

"Only because you haven't finished the transition yet," he looked down at her once again, "if you had, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Elena nodded; the message was clear. "And I'd be doomed to live out the future you showed me."

"Yes."

She sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. "While I appreciate the chance to be human again, I really do but," she exhaled slowly as she thought of the right words to use, "I'm just wondering _why_ you'd change me back if I'm only going to be a vampire later on." She turned to look at the angel again, "you said I wasn't meant to be a vampire _now_. What did you mean?"

"I can't say much since I've already said too much but when you are meant to be a vampire," he turned to look down at her again, "it's because _you_ asked to be a vampire."

She shook her head repeatedly. "I would never do that. I never wanted to become a vampire." She wouldn't believe it. Why would she want to be a vampire? She confessed to Stefan before the sacrifice that she never wanted to be immortal yet the angel said she would one day _want_ to become one. What could change her mind? _Why_ would she change her mind?

Castiel gave Elena a look that made her believe that he could see into her soul. She definitely had chills running down her spine because of it. "Because you feel like you have to grow up a bit more. That you have to find yourself." He concluded after some time.

She gulped before she nodded.

"And that's what you were meant to do," he nodded yet he started to make his way towards a park bench in the square, "you're supposed to grow up, experience life, do things you never thought you could, receive news that never crossed your mind and only then do you reconsider the idea of being a vampire." He took a seat before motioning for her to do the same.

Elena pursed her lips together as she digested all that the angel was telling her as she did what she was silently told. Was it really that simple? Was she supposed to experience a normal life like she initially thought before the supernatural was revealed to her? Could she really have it all?

"So it's after high school that I'm meant to turn?" she asked since she figured it wouldn't hurt to have a timeline in mind.

The angel shook his head.

"After university?"

The angel tilted his head as he looked at her. He doesn't confirm or deny anything yet she felt like it was more of a confirmation than a denial.

She exhaled as the thought of having at least four more years as a human ran through her mind. "That's a long time away." So much could happen in four years yet she couldn't help but think that if her interpretation was right then she'd be at least twenty-two when immortality would claim her. By then she'd be closer to Damon's turning age than Stefan's. Did that mean anything?

"A lot can happen in that much time," Castiel nodded while unaware of the similar thought running through her mind. "Viewpoints can change, feelings for certain people can change…" he turned to look down at her, as if to see if she reacted any differently to his mention of the human emotion.

She had stiffened when he made his last point.

"A lot can happen." The angel repeated as he turned to look away.

She nibbled on her lower lip as she turned to face him. "But would I still have them in my life?" She whispered, afraid of what his answer would be.

Castiel gave her a confused look. "Why wouldn't you?"

She released a nervous laugh as she leaned back into the bench. "You said I'm supposed to continue the bloodline. To do that I need to get pregnant and the last I checked, vampires can't procreate." It was weird talking about intimate matters with an angel no less but she had to ask. If a child is meant to happen in her future, then that meant she wasn't with a vampire. Yet if she wasn't involved with a vampire then did that mean that the vampire wasn't in her life anymore?

Castiel continued to look at Elena yet instead of the confused expression he had moments ago, he now had one of understanding. Yet he did not speak. He just looked at her.

She caught on to his silence. "You aren't going to give me an answer, are you?"

"It's one of those life moments that you wanted, is it not?" The angel blinked but he didn't let her perturbed look affect him, "I don't want to spoil it for you. You knowing could result in you not going through with it like you're meant to."

She shook her head in aggravation. She wasn't seeing the benefits and a part of her didn't want to do it because some higher-up said that she was going to (teenage rebellion came to mind). "I'm really starting to see why Dean doesn't like the concept of destiny." She crossed her arms over her chest as she finished.

The angel stared at her while his posture remained perfect; she was starting to prefer his answering shrugs.

When it was clear that he wasn't going to say more, she sighed. "Do I need to continue the bloodline? I don't want to if it benefits Klaus." It was one issue that was on her mind since Castiel had brought up the fact that she was supposed to have a child. It was never an issue for her since the supernatural came into her life and since then, she sometimes didn't want to bring a child into a life where she attracted the supernatural like she did.

"Don't worry about the hybrid or his family but continuing the bloodline is beneficial to us." He reassured her.

She sighed. "Why?"

"One of your future descendants is meant to do great things Elena." He cryptically confessed while staring straight ahead. It was still just the two of them in the manipulated town square.

She uncrossed her arms and leaned forward to rest them on her knees. "I don't know how I feel about that." She had every right to feel wary. It just reminded her of when Stefan, Rose and Damon told her that Klaus was after her for being the Petrova doppelganger.

He turned to look at her but he didn't say anything. He just let her collect her thoughts on the issue.

"Can I ask one last thing?" She was looking straight ahead this time yet she could still feel his eyes on her.

"You may."

Elena exhaled as she thought back to the images she saw on the projection screen earlier. "Would the views of one person in the future you showed me be the same in the new future I'm about to live?"

The angel blinked a few times as he tried to connect who exactly she was referring to. "You want to know if the differing thoughts of the Salvatores on the situation would be the same."

She leaned back against the bench before she turned to nod at the angel. She was grateful that he understood; she thought it would be hard to understand what she meant.

Elena watched as Castiel's lips formed a thin line as if he was processing what he could tell her. After a few moments of his internal deliberation, the silence was broken. "Both brothers would always love you Elena, but only one brother will love and accept _both_ versions of you." He turned to face her, "the question is whether you can figure out who is who."

She blinked as she nervously nibbled on her lower lip. She didn't know what to think of this. Then again, she did ask for an answer, didn't she? She couldn't help but think back to the confession that Damon compelled her to forget or the conversation they first had at the side of a road that he also compelled her to forget. Love was a topic for both moments.

"Either way," he continued yet he turned to face away from her, "I suggest that you use the vampire blood of your... bubbly friend Miss Forbes if you want to avoid the sire bond dilemma."

She softly giggled. "I'll keep that in mind."

"I believe that is it for now," the angel declared as he stood up from the bench, "it's time to change you back now." He offered his hand which she graciously took, pulling her up to join him.

"Will I remember?" she asked once she was back on her feet.

He paused and looked at her again.

"The future you showed me," she cleared her throat when the staring got too much for her, "will I remember or just the conversation?"

Again, the angel tilted his head to the side. "You'll remember it all, but I suggest that you don't discuss it with those involved since they may sway your view."

She nodded; she could understand that logic. "Could I talk to you?"

Castiel's brow scrunched up due to his confusion. "I don't see how I could be of much help. I'm still trying to understand the appeal of human emotions."

Elena giggled a little. "I think you're doing alright."

The angel gave the doppelganger a small smile before he touched her forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Originally Published on FFN:** April 17, 2013


	4. Feeling Like Myself Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **MAJOR spoilers** for VD Season 4 could be mentioned!

****

* * *

  **CHAPTER 4 - FEELING LIKE MYSELF AGAIN**

* * *

Elena's eyes snapped open as she gasped for air. Dean was already waiting by her side as Damon was releasing Stefan from his cell when her loud inhalation caught their attention.

The Salvatore brothers rushed to Elena's side as Dean took a step back. He felt more comfortable standing beside the reappeared Castiel than by a possibly-human Elena in his current state.

Elena's heavy breathing continued as she looked around the room, kind of like how she woke up in the abandoned witch's house after the sacrifice. The brothers tried to calm the doppelganger down as they looked her over to see if she was alright.

"Hey," Stefan soothed, "how do you feel?" He cupped her face with his hands. He couldn't see any signs of the transition in her face, which was good.

Elena exhaled deeply as she thought about it. "I feel fine. I feel great." She smiled at the thought. Her body didn't feel like it was shutting down, her senses weren't being overwhelmed and she found herself hungry for food again…not for blood.

Stefan sighed as Damon chuckled. "I can hear your normal heartbeat again." The eldest Salvatore confirmed as he gave her knee a tight squeeze.

"Which is my cue to leave," Dean stated from his spot; the temptation was starting to get to him. The hunter turned to look at the angel. "You think you can zap me to the vamp nest I need to be at?"

The angel nodded. "Oh course, but first…" he trailed off as he walked to stand in front of Rebekah's cell, "You and your family must stay away from Elena and her family. If not, you'll find there are other ways than a white oak stake that can kill an Original."

The blonde Original scoffed before it quickly turned into a few coughs. "Kill us and the rest of the vampire race dies with us."

"Do you think that matters to us?" he cocked an eyebrow at her, challenging her to refute his threat once again, "and we have ways of getting around a simple bloodline tie." Castiel deadpanned, causing the Original to gulp in fear. Satisfied with that reaction, the angel turned back around to the hunter. "Are you ready?"

Dean sighed. "Let's get this over with." He walked to join the angel.

"Do you need a hand?" Damon asked as he stood.

Dean turned around, giving Damon an incredulous look.

Damon shrugged, "I know it's been awhile but we were a team once."

Dean looked between the older vampire and the human brunette. "You just got Elena back." That's all he said, as if that was an answer in itself.

Damon looked down at the girl he loved being comforted by his brother, before he looked back up and headed towards the hunter. "True, but my friend needs my help now."

Dean was touched (he even caught a glimpse of Elena's small smile) but he remembered how Damon operated. So instead of smiling to show his appreciation for the offer, the hunter smirked instead. "You just want to kill some vamps."

Damon laughed. "Hell yeah!" he cheered as he walked to join him before they turned to face the angel with expectant looks on their faces.

"Very well, you'll both be needing these." With a snap of Castiel's fingers, sheathed machetes materialized and clattered to the ground in front of the two vampires. They quickly retrieved their weapons and tucked them into their jackets before the angel touched their foreheads.

***VD*SPN*VD*SPN*VD***

When Dean and Damon opened their eyes again, they found themselves in a dark alleyway that was covered in industrial trash. A few parked cars were seen where the main road was but their attention was drawn to a side door that two people just exited from. Not just any two people though…vampires...Dean's kind.

"Might I make a suggestion?"

The sudden question caused the two vampires to whirl around and face the angel. They thought he left them immediately after transporting them.

Dean sighed. "Go right ahead." He waved his hand for the angel to continue.

"Don't feed from these vampires." Castiel advised them both yet his attention was solely on Damon.

Damon held his hands up like he was surrendering. "I'll keep my fangs to myself then." He quipped though he never intended to feed off an infected vampire.

Castiel nodded. "Good luck." He disappeared before either vampire could say anything.

Damon shook his head before giving Dean a look. "Running with angels, now?"

"It has its advantages at times," Dean shrugged before turning _the look_ back onto Damon, "So Elena…she's a dead-ringer for Katherine."

Damon smirked. "You don't say." He couldn't help but find it amusing how those were the same words he had said to Stefan when they first spoke about Elena.

The hunter chuckled a bit before the humor left him. "Is history repeating itself for you guys?" Dean questioned yet his eyes were on the side door; he wanted to know if anyone else was going to come out before he followed the distinct scent that he was tracking before he was grabbed.

Damon groaned. "Can we just worry about saving your ass now?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Fine by me, I just hope you know what you're doing with her Damon." He already knew that Damon must of cared a lot about Elena for him to react like he has seen, yet with Stefan's actions showing that he's still in the picture… Dean was just worried for his friend.

"Are we doing this or what?" The older vampire questioned with a narrowed glare. As far as Damon was concerned, there was nothing going on between him and Elena. She made her choice so Dean had nothing to worry about.

The new vampire snickered as he slowly made his way towards the side door. "Just remember the plan," Dean called back lowly so only Damon could hear him, "decapitation but only if you're sure that they're vamps."

Damon quickly fell into step with the hunter before he grunted out his understanding.

"And leave the leader to me. His blood is mine." Dean growled under his breath (since the leader is the one that got him into this mess) before they entered the nest's hideout.

***VD*SPN*VD*SPN*VD***

"Are you sure you're okay?" Stefan asked again as he helped Elena to her bed. They were back at the Gilbert house, thanks to Matt (who was relieved to hear that Elena was human again). After Damon and Dean left, Stefan broke the lock on Rebekah's cell before he sped away with Elena, only to find Matt along the way. He offered them a ride home.

Elena sighed. "I'm fine Stefan, I feel like I did before." She reassured him again as she got settled onto her bed. She wasn't an invalid but she didn't have the heart to reject Stefan's hovering. She couldn't really blame him for his hovering, not after the day they've had.

Stefan nodded. "No cravings?"

"Well…not for blood," she nibbled on her lower lip before looking up at him, "but I am craving some ice cream."

"Whatever you want," he stated with a chuckle before he headed downstairs to get her what she desired.

Elena didn't argue with Stefan's departure as it gave her some time to think over Castiel's warning to her. She still hadn't told Stefan that she had chosen him before she and Matt were run off of Wickery Bridge a few nights ago. Would she tell him now? Did Castiel's warning change her choice? Did her knowledge of her _other_ future change her choice?

Meanwhile, Stefan was heading towards the kitchen when the front door burst open, revealing a panting Jeremy.

The vampire turned and gave the human a questioning look. "Are you okay?"

"Where's Elena?" Jeremy asked instead as he saw no sign of his sister in the living room. He was dealing with Klaus, with Bonnie and the others, when he got the text from Matt about Elena. He rushed back home after receiving it. The others would have joined him but they had to finish their deal with Klaus (getting him out of Tyler's body).

Stefan tilted his head. "Upstairs."

Jeremy rushed upstairs to Elena's room while Stefan went back to get Elena's ice cream.

Elena was sitting by her window when Jeremy appeared. She stood when he started to approach her and she wasn't surprised when he pulled her in for a hug.

"So how do you feel?" Jeremy asked after pulling away from her to see for himself that Elena was still the sister he grew up with.

Elena smiled; she allowed the repeated question to slide this one time for her brother. "I feel great. I feel like me again."

"How did this happen?" he had an awed expression on his face, "I thought there was no cure."

Elena moved to take a seat on her bed again. "There is a lot more out there than we realize, Jer."

Jeremy gave his sister a quizzical look before she told him what happened at Pastor Young's ranch.

Stefan joined them shortly afterwards only to give Elena her ice cream before he left. The vampire quickly explained how he should check on the others and how Elena needed time with Jeremy after the scare they went through over the last few days (with not only Elena's transition but with Alaric's death too).

Elena didn't argue with Stefan's suggestion. He had some valid points but she had her own reason for wanting to be alone with Jeremy. She needed to tell her brother about Castiel's warning.

So after Stefan left, Elena continued telling Jeremy about the events at the ranch before she turned her stereo up and told him about her talk with the angel that turned her back into a human.

***VD*SPN*VD*SPN*VD***

After Pastor Young woke up and found himself alone on his ranch, he called and arranged for an emergency town council meeting. Everyone was gathered in the kitchen with piles of vervain all around them. A feeling of dread washed over the council members as Pastor Young talked about how they were the beginning of the movement. That feeling escalated to panic when the pastor locked them inside before pulling a lighter out.

Pastor Young didn't have a chance to light the lighter as it disappeared from his hand before a being in a trenchcoat, Castiel, appeared in the room.

"Killing everyone in this room isn't going to help anyone, Mr. Young." Castiel declared as he stared the pastor down, "it's just going to cause more chaos."

Pastor Young glared at the intruder. "How'd you get in here?"

Castiel said nothing.

"Who are you?" A council member quietly asked as everyone watched the stare down between their leader and the intruder.

"I'm an angel of the lord," Castiel announced, earning a bunch of gasps around him, as his eyes remained on the pastor, "and I'm here to clean up a mess."

With a snap of Castiel's fingers, the vervain stash disappeared (only to reappear in the trunk of Dean's Impala). The council members jumped in their spots.

Next, a flash of light filled the room, taking away Castiel's involvement and the memories of the council members that pertained to the supernatural from the last week. Once the light dissipated, no one remembered who the supernatural inhabitants or their protectors were in Mystic Falls. The Salvatores, the Gilberts, the Lockwoods, the Forbes and Meredith Fell were safe again.

***VD*SPN*VD*SPN*VD***

It was a bit touch-and-go for Dean and Damon but they managed to slaughter the whole vampire nest together (they teamed up to take the leader, Boris, down) before Dean called Sam with his location. Sam was not pleased that Dean hadn't given him a location before he left the motel.

As Dean waited with Boris' decapitated body, Damon rounded up all the blood bags that were stolen after he deemed them safe (and not tampered with).

"You know, staking is a lot less messy." Damon commented, gesturing to all the bleeding bodies around the place, as he walked in with the closed cooler of blood bags. He placed it on the farthest surface away from Dean, who was seated with Boris' head under his shoe while Boris' body was a few feet away from him. He noticed how the new vampire's attention was more on the blood that was caked onto the machete in his hands. "Dean?"

"You know I get it now." Dean declared, changing the subject, as he stared down at his machete. He was trying to remain calm but the urge was getting too strong. Everything was starting to overwhelm him.

Damon's brow furrowed. "Get what?"

"Why you drank so damn much." Dean looked up at Damon with a knowing look in his eyes as he remembered their travels together, "everything just dulls down, doesn't it?"

Damon chuckled; he understood now. "Alcohol helps dull the cravings as well," he added in before he thought about it for a bit, "then again a drunk vampire is never a good thing either." He commented as he remembered all his breakdowns happening while he was drunk.

Dean snickered but it stopped once the creaking of metal was heard before two heartbeats became more prominent.

"Here come the humans." Damon announced before he looked back at Dean. "Want me to leave?"

Dean shook his head. "No. You're the only one that could stop me if I do something stupid in the final leg."

Damon's eyebrow rose at the indirect plea for assistance. "Does my help come with a trip back home?"

"If I'm human, I'll drive you myself." The younger vampire offered.

Damon smirked. "Still got the Impala?"

Dean's head snapped up to give Damon a disbelieving look. "Why wouldn't I?"

"You got yourself a deal then." Damon stated with a chuckle before he heard the footsteps stop a few feet from the door at the top of the balcony. "Hello boys."

Sam and Samuel walked through the door and headed for the railing. They could see Dean on the other side of the room with a head under his foot while a headless body was left in the middle of the floor with a blood trail leading to Dean. When they looked directly below them, there was a man standing by a desk with a closed cooler on top of it. The mystery man with black hair didn't look up at them but Sam and Samuel assumed that he's the one that greeted them.

"Dean…are you okay?" Sam questioned his brother while Samuel's eyes were still on Damon.

"Yeah, I'm good." Dean confirmed before he looked up at his brother and grandfather.

Samuel narrowed his eyes at Damon; he could tell that something was off with him. "You missed one." He sneered seconds later.

Damon smirked while Dean rolled his eyes. "He's with me." The hunter declared before he stood. "Now let's get this over with."

Sam and Samuel didn't argue and they got to work collecting what they needed and cleaning up the bodies since Dean's clipped attitude had them assuming that he didn't have much restraint left in him.

***VD*SPN*VD*SPN*VD***

Against the hunters' wishes, Dean insisted that Damon be present when he took the cure. Dean didn't trust himself during his final moments as a vampire because the urge to feed was getting to be too strong as everything was heightened even further just to tempt him. Damon's presence was merely to ensure Dean that someone would be able to stop him before he hurt anyone. While Dean knew that Sam and Samuel could defend themselves, their methods meant death for the attacker and Dean didn't want to die so close to the prize.

So, that's where the two hunters and two vampires were now…hauled up in a motel room as they finish off the cure for Dean.

Samuel added Boris' blood to the cure as Sam anxiously stood beside him, while Dean was on the other side of the table, holding his stomach as if he was in pain. Damon stood behind Dean, with a firm grip on his shoulders, as he tried to calm the agonizing vampire/hunter down while keeping a close eye on the hunters, especially Sam. Dean didn't notice Damon's scrutiny on Sam nor did he mind Damon's hovering as everything became magnified for him during those final moments.

Samuel warned Dean about the cure's effects as he mixed the cure one final time before pouring it into a cup. Dean just brushed the warnings off since all he could think about was drinking the thing to stop the torture he was experiencing.

"Light her up." Dean said as he motioned for Samuel to pass the cure over.

Dean grabbed the mug and he was just about to drink it before Sam asked what he saw inside the nest. Dean gave his brother an incredulous look while Damon told Sam to back off (now more than ever did he feel like something was off with the human yet he couldn't place it). Instead of answering Sam, Dean drank the cure down as fast as he could.

Once he finished, everyone waited with bated breath but Dean seemed fine until suddenly he spun around and dashed for the trashcan before he vomited up the blood. Luckily for Damon he used his vampire speed to get out of Dean's way before he got any vomit on him.

Sam and Samuel prepared for the worst as they drew their weapons while Damon watched Dean with a critical eye.

Dean struggled to take a breath after he vomited, only for him to raise his head and clutch his stomach as he moaned in agony. Damon could see that Dean's eyes were bloodshot and that his fangs had descended. It was a gruesome sight.

As he held the position, Dean's memory was shown to him in reverse flashes to the moment he was turned, before he collapsed halfway through them with his eyes shut tight.

The next time Dean opened his eyes, they were clear of blood and the world was silent to him. The shuffled footsteps towards him were the only things he could hear. He blinked a few times as he tried to process the memories he saw in a new light. He didn't know what to make of them but a feeling of dread had settled in the pit of his stomach.

The cured hunter struggled to sit up only to find Damon being there to help him first thanks to his speed. "It looks like Elena got the painless cure." The vampire quipped with a smirk to ease the tension.

Dean narrowed his eyes at Damon yet he couldn't argue with the vampire's comment; Elena got cured by a simple touch from an angel while Dean got cured by puking his guts out. Before Dean could say a comeback, he stiffened when he felt Sam joining them, only to have him look his big brother over and pat him on the chest. Damon noticed Dean's reaction and he watched as the hunter eyed his brother strangely.

"You good enough to get yourself cleaned up?" Damon asked as he pulled Dean up to stand.

Dean nodded. "I'm good. I'll just take a quick shower then we'll go." He moved towards his bag and grabbed it before he headed for the bathroom.

"Go?" Dean stopped and turned to face his questioning brother, "Go where?"

Dean's shoulders slumped; he didn't want to get into it now yet he had a feeling that he'd have to. "I got to take Damon back home."

Samuel scoffed.

"You're just going to let him go?" Sam questioned as he gave his brother a disbelieving look, "he's a vampire, Dean."

Dean wanted to argue that he was a vampire just a few moments ago too but he held his tongue. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "He's a vampire who happened to save my ass a bunch of times before I saw you at Stanford," Dean glared at Sam, "if it weren't for Damon, I wouldn't even be here right now." Dean's eyes shifted to Damon for a moment, noticing the small smile on the vampire's face, before he turned his glare back on Sam and Samuel. "So play nice." He demanded before he disappeared into the bathroom.

The slam of the door was no surprise to them.

Sam and Samuel turned to face Damon with distrusting looks on their faces. Damon's previous small smile was replaced with a mischievous smirk.

"I don't trust you, boy." Samuel declared with his machete still in hand as he glared at the vampire.

Damon laughed at the irony of being called a boy when he's over a century old. "The same could be said about you."

"I'm not the one that kills people." Sam looked to Samuel immediately, wondering where his grandfather was going with that comment.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Think again old man," he crossed his arms over his chest, "hunters are killers too, except you justify your kills as a good deed, while vampires feed to survive. Killing and feeding are two separate things." The vampire argued firmly.

Samuel's eyes narrowed. "That's bull and you know it."

"Is it? How many human hosts have you killed when demons are involved?" Damon challenged with a raised eyebrow. After hunting with Dean and having their drunken confessionals afterwards, the vampire knew how Dean had thought he was more of a killer than a hunter with how easy the whole concept came to him or the amount of innocent lives that had been sacrificed because of his mistakes. Yet Damon also knew how Dean couldn't sit back and let bad things happen when he could stop it. That's just the way Dean Winchester worked.

Sam and Samuel looked to one another, yet they both couldn't deny that Damon made a point about the human hosts.

And Damon noticed this. "I rest my case." He uncrossed his arms and made his way to the room's fridge to grab the cooler of blood bags from inside. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a phone call I need to make." He announced before he walked out of the motel room.

He needed to check in on Elena and he needed to have a proper drink away from judging eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimers:**  
>  \- Any recognizable Supernatural aspects/dialogue comes from [6x05 – "Live Free or Twihard"].  
> \- Any recognizable Vampire Diaries aspects/dialogue comes from [4x01 – "Growing Pains"].
> 
>  
> 
> **Originally Published on FFN:** April 25, 2013


	5. Long Overdue Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **MAJOR spoiler for VD Season 4!**

****

* * *

  **CHAPTER 5 - LONG OVERDUE TALKS**

* * *

Dean walked out of the bathroom after cleaning himself off. He not only scrummed the dried blood from his skin but he felt like he had to rinse and clean himself off again as if being a vampire had left a residue on him that needed to be washed away. He could only wash away so much.

"Hey," Sam greeted, breaking Dean from his stupor, "So, what'd you see?"

Samuel stopped his packing and looked between the brothers.

Dean's brow furrowed. "What?" He questioned as he made his way to his own bag.

"In the nest…what'd you see?" Sam clarified as he kept his eagerness in check.

"Uh," Dean scratched the back of his head, "well, I'm still trying to work through it, but, uh…I'm pretty sure they're not figuring anything out on their own. They're getting their orders from the top…where to go next…everything." He explained as he finished packing up his things.

Sam and Samuel shared a look. "Top, as in…?"

"Their alpha." Dean finished for Samuel. "At least, that's what I think it is. They've got some sort of psychic thing happening. He sends them, I don't know, messages?" He elaborated yet his confusion was still evident. The memories were still a bit foggy for Dean.

"Saying what?" Sam asked before finishing up his packing.

"Honestly? Recruitment drive," Dean confessed with a shrug, "Their alpha is building an army."

Samuel sighed. "Well, that's comforting."

Dean's eyes shifted between his brother and grandfather. "That's not the worst."

Sam frowned at his brother's words. "Then what is?"

"We don't scare them anymore." Dean confessed grimly as he let the words sink in for Sam and Samuel.

Before anyone could respond, the motel's door opened to reveal Damon who was still holding his confiscated cooler. Although the hunters didn't know that a few blood bags were now missing from the cooler.

"Hope I'm not interrupting or anything…but we do need to go." The vampire pointed out as he pointed towards the exit.

Dean nodded. "Yeah. Where'd you go?"

Damon held up his phone, "Just checking in." He smirked yet Dean noticed a darker tint in the vampire's eyes.

"Everything good?" Dean cocked an eyebrow at Damon.

Damon shrugged, "Like it was before."

"Alright, let's get going." Dean grabbed his bag before he followed Sam out of the room. Dean wasn't going to push Damon to talk, something the vampire was grateful for.

Just before they passed, Sam and Damon stared at each other before Sam walked away, which caused Damon to frown.

Before Samuel got the chance to follow his grandsons out, Damon stepped in his way and stared at him, like he tried to do with Sam.

The last thing Samuel noticed was the dilation of Damon's eyes before his mind went fuzzy.

Damon smirked before he got to work.

***VD*SPN*VD*SPN*VD***

Once outside, Sam and Dean split off for a brief moment since Sam had some of Samuel's bags with him that he needed to drop off.

This gave Dean the opportunity to call Lisa as he made his way towards the Impala. Unfortunately for the hunter, his girlfriend wasn't answering his calls. Dean wasn't even sure he could call Lisa his girlfriend anymore after what happened during his last visit to her when he was a vampire living in what he believed were his final moments.

Before Dean dialed Lisa's number for the third time, he noticed Damon was leaning against the Impala's trunk.

Dean looked back towards the motel before he looked to Damon again. "That was fast."

Damon shrugged; once he was finished with Samuel, he had used his super-speed to get to the Impala before Dean did. "I needed to talk to you…alone."

"What about?" Dean asked as he headed for the trunk.

Damon got out of Dean's way as he unlocked the trunk. "Did you give Sam any vervain?"

"No, I only had what you…" Dean trailed off after he unlocked the trunk and revealed the bundle of vervain that was stashed inside. Dean was stumped; the only vervain he had was in the black bracelet that Damon had soaked in vervain before he had a witch place a protection charm on it so that the vervain would stay (so Dean didn't have to take it off when he showered or so that no blood or dirt could stain it).

Damon gave Dean a pointed look while the latter's attention was on the piece of paper on top of the vervain. He flipped the piece of paper over, only to show to Damon that it had 'from Castiel' written on it.

Once that small mystery was solved, Dean tossed his bag into the space beside the vervain (Damon placed the cooler beside it) before he closed the trunk. "So why bring up Sam and vervain?"

Damon crossed his arms as he looked at Dean.

It took a moment for Dean to get the silent message. He sighed as he rubbed a hand over his face. "Did you try to compel my brother?" He wanted to be angry but Dean couldn't find it in him to be angry.

" _Try_ being the operative word, Dean. Does he know about my kind?"

Dean shook his head. "We haven't tangled with your kind since we started hunting together," his brow furrowed together as if a thought had just came to him, "Though, I don't know if he encountered any with Samuel."

Damon scoffed. "I doubt it. The old man would be on vervain if he knew about my kind."

Dean snorted at Damon's nickname for Samuel before Dean gave the vampire an expectant look because he just knew that Damon would have checked somehow.

Damon groaned when Dean didn't let up on his expectant look. "Oh don't give me that look. I just made him forget about me."

Dean rolled his eyes. "And you couldn't compel Sam?"

Damon shook his head. He was still trying to figure out what Sam's inability to be compelled without vervain could mean. He had a theory yet he didn't like it and if Dean knew, that would worry him even more.

"Well I didn't give him anything so…what does that mean?" Dean gulped as he tried to hide his worries for his brother yet Damon saw it. It was a similar look the vampire had when Stefan was truly in danger.

Before either older brother could say anything more on the subject, Sam interrupted with his bag in hand. He stopped by the passenger side of the Impala before he looked between Dean and Damon, his eyes lingering on Damon for a bit. "What are you talking about?"

Dean quickly held up his phone to Sam, "Just telling Damon about my dilemma with Lisa."

Sam nodded. "Did you get a hold of her?"

"No."

Sam sighed. "I'm sorry." To an outsider, it would look like Sam was sorry for his brother yet Dean knew better because it was his brother and Damon knew better because he's been around people for over a century. They both knew that something was off.

Dean cleared his throat as he moved to the driver's side of the Impala. "Yeah but at least you've got my back." He stopped and looked over towards his brother, "No matter what happens, I can always count on you. Right, Sammy?"

"Yeah, of course Dean," Sam stated with a reassuring smile before he opened the door and got inside the Impala.

Dean looked to Damon.

The vampire gave the hunter an uncertain shrug, not able to distinguish anything from Sam's response, as he made his way towards the backseat's door.

Dean sighed before he got into the driver's seat. The exchange was short enough that Sam never noticed it.

Once Damon got inside, Dean started the car and headed towards Mystic Falls.

***VD*SPN*VD*SPN*VD***

In the Mikaelson Mansion, Klaus (who was back in his original body) was packing up his small supply of Elena's human blood when a bloody and messy Rebekah rushed in.

"How dare you save Caroline over me!" she shouted. Her anger increased when her brother didn't spare her a look.

"Hello brother. Thought you were dead. So pleased you're not." Klaus mocked as he continued with his careful packing. Those blood bags were all Klaus had left if he wanted to create more hybrids.

"You left me!" Not only was Rebekah furious that her brother led her to believe that he was dead, he ignored her when he rescued Caroline instead of herself from Pastor Young's men (while he was possessing Tyler's body).

Klaus rolled his eyes. "I only had time to save one of you and you can't be killed."

"That is where you are wrong." Rebekah declared with her hands placed on her hips.

Klaus turned and narrowed his glare at his sister. "What are you talking about?"

"I not only witnessed Elena being turned back into a human," Rebekah gritted her teeth, "but the very thing that did it threatened me, _threatened our family_ , to stay away from the doppelganger and her family."

Klaus' nose scrunched up. "Elena's human?" His mind raced with possibilities.

Rebekah's jaw dropped. "Is that all you heard?"

"That's impossible." He mumbled to himself, his eyes were more focused on the ground than on his sister.

"You're unbelievable." She screeched as she threw her hands up. "I tell you that there was a threat made against our family and the only thing you heard me say was about your precious doppelganger."

"What thing turned her back?" He looked up once she was done.

Rebekah faltered. "What?"

Klaus' eyes narrowed; he was starting to get impatient. "You heard me Rebekah, what _thing_ turned Elena back into a human?"

"An angel by the name of Castiel," if she wasn't watching her brother, she wouldn't have seen his irritation turn to shock before it quickly shifted to anger.

"Damn it!" He started to pace as he ran his hand through his short hair.

Rebekah gulped, it was rare that she would see Klaus unravel like this. "What is it?"

"Over the centuries, I came across some lore that stated that angels hadn't roamed the Earth since before the creation of humans." He began as he remembered his discoveries over the centuries. Usually it was Klaus and Elijah that wanted to learn more about the supernatural world while Rebekah and Kol enjoyed having fun together in their shenanigans.

Rebekah remained silent. She always believed that angels were just something people talked about to give people faith in something (like how stories of the devil were meant to instill fear into people).

"It was said to be forbidden for the angels to take on a human vessel." He looked to her before he continued. "Yet only under the most extreme of circumstances would they show themselves." He hid his fear from her. He would never let her know how he thought that angels could be the beings to end him, end _them_. While it was just a theory that he's kept secret, it was one that Klaus was not willing to test out.

The message was clear to Rebekah though. Angels coming down to Earth wasn't a good sign. "Then what could be so extreme for them to come down to Earth?" She frowned as many worst case scenarios entered her mind.

Klaus shrugged, "The end of the world, maybe?" His demeanor was nonchalant but he was wondering the same thing too. "Who knows but I, for one, am not getting involved in that."

***VD*SPN*VD*SPN*VD***

Initially the plan was to drop Damon off at the Mystic Grill so that Sam wouldn't know where Damon lived but that plan changed when Damon informed Dean that Elena wanted to talk to him before he left. This surprised Dean (and Damon when she first told him during their call) yet he knew not to question Damon about his call with Elena, especially with Sam in the car.

Without hesitation, Dean parked near the Mystic Grill before the three men exited the car. There was some complaint from Sam but glares from both Dean and Damon had shut the younger hunter up.

However, they didn't go far because standing by the Grill's door was Elena. She pushed off the wall and made her way towards them.

"Sam, why don't you grab something to eat inside?" Dean suggested as he watched Elena approach them.

"I'm not hungry." Sam refuted quickly which caught Damon's attention.

Dean narrowed his eyes at Sam. "Then buy something to drink."

Sam rolled his eyes before he walked inside the Grill.

Dean looked to Damon. "Keep tabs on him."

Damon nodded. "Watch out for Elena." He told Dean before he followed Sam inside; he managed to give Elena a brief greeting when he passed by her.

Dean stuffed his hands into his pockets. "So how are you feeling?" He asked once Elena was just a few steps away from him.

"Never better," she smiled as she stopped right in front of him. "What about you? Damon said your cure process was…painful compared to mine."

Dean chuckled. "I've dealt with worst." He shrugged as if it was no big deal. "So Damon said you wanted to talk. What about?"

Elena nibbled on her lower lip as she looked around. "Can we go somewhere else to talk? You never know who's listening around here."

Dean nodded. "It's your town." They walked towards the parking lot but to Elena's surprise, Dean headed for his Impala. She didn't argue since she knew how guys got when it came to their cars so she got in before Dean drove off towards the Gilbert house, with the help of her directions.

Once they arrived, Dean followed Elena inside and straight to the kitchen. She called out for Jeremy but when she heard nothing, she offered Dean a drink. They didn't have any beer so Dean settled for a soda. The hunter took a sip of the cold beverage as he watched Elena switch on the kitchen radio before she joined him at the table with her own soda in hand.

The fact that there was music and that they were talking in a residential spot told Dean that Elena was covering up their conversation from vampires. This only piqued his interest further since he technically met Elena less than twenty-four hours ago. Why would she want to talk to him?

"So why did you want to talk?" Dean asked after taking another sip of his soda. He was annoyed that he had to talk over the radio but he understood its need.

Elena exhaled deeply. "Well, first off, I wanted to say thank you." She looked up at Dean with a grateful smile aimed at him. "If it hadn't been for you, Castiel never would have showed up and I'd still be a vampire."

Dean smirked; it wasn't often that he got thanked. "Well I'm glad something good came out of my capture."

"I guess you could say that." She started nibbling on her lower lip again.

Dean quickly noticed her nervous tell. "What else?"

Elena was stunned and Dean could see it. He gave her an easy smile, reassuring her that she could talk to him. It wasn't normal but she wanted to talk and he figured it had to be important and something she couldn't ask anyone else.

Elena gulped as she gathered up her nerve to just ask; for some reason this conversation was more nerve-wracking than the one she had with Rebekah about her family's history. "I was also curious."

"About?" Dean took another sip of his soda.

"The validity of Castiel's warnings," she gave him a wary look.

Dean wasn't surprised. "What did he say?"

Elena picked at the label of her soda bottle. "That I'm basically going to want to be a vampire around the time I graduate from college and that I'm supposed to have a child by then." She revealed without looking at him.

Dean gave Elena a hard look. He wasn't expecting that. He never thought that an angel would tell someone that they were meant to be a creature. Then again, the angel did tell the hunter that he was meant to be the savior of the world, while his brother was supposed to be the destroyer of it.

After feeling his eyes on her for so long, Elena looked up. "I know, quite a bombshell huh?" She nervously stated because she knew that was something a hunter wouldn't want to hear. Elena had learned about Dean being a hunter from Stefan hours after her talk with Jeremy the previous night.

"Well if it makes you feel better, I've heard worse."

"Your own?" she couldn't help but mention since Castiel had touched upon it during their talk.

"Yahtzee," he snapped his fingers before taking another sip. "So what's the problem?"

"Is what Castiel said going to happen?" She took a slow sip of her soda. She's been anxious to ask Dean about Castiel's words to her since she first found out. She could theorize with Jeremy all she wanted yet both of them were clueless when it came to angels and the way things worked for them. It wasn't like they could ask the Salvatores about it like they would if they had a vampire question. Castiel was on a whole different level.

Dean mulled over how to explain it to Elena. "Usually but sometimes things happen differently than the angels have seen it." He hated to admit that.

Elena's nose crinkled. "What do you mean?"

Dean exhaled before he explained the shortened version of his destiny as Michael's vessel for the Apocalypse. He hated talking about it but his own dilemma with his destiny was the only example he could give Elena. Destiny stated that the Apocalypse would happen and that Michael and Lucifer would have to battle it out while possessing Dean and Sam, respectively. It was meant to end with Michael killing Lucifer (which meant Dean had to kill Sam). But in the end that didn't happen. Sure the Apocalypse was adverted but not in the way that destiny had stated. Michael never possessed Dean and Sam had gained control over Lucifer long enough to throw himself and Lucifer into the pit. Sam had sacrificed himself to save the world and by doing so, he pulled Michael (who possessed Adam, their dead paternal half-brother) into the pit with him.

Elena sat, stunned, as she absorbed everything. "So basically what you're saying is that I may achieve Castiel's ending in a way that neither I nor the angels had expected?" She managed to ask after gathering her thoughts and getting Dean's story straight in her mind.

Dean nodded. "Stranger things have happened."

Elena sighed as she played with the soda label again. The news didn't really help her with her current problem.

Dean took notice of Elena's glum look. "It's not why you're conflicted though, is it?"

For a moment, Dean didn't think that Elena would answer him. It didn't matter to him whether she answered or not because he figured his usefulness to her (in regards to answers) had ended when she didn't ask about Angel-business. What more could a hunter like him help her with?

"I'm supposed to make a choice." She started before she looked at him again. "Before my transition, I was supposed to make a choice." _It couldn't hurt to ask him_ , she thought, _he could be my objective viewer_.

"Between Stefan and Damon," he guessed and by the stunned expression on her face he knew that he was right. "I noticed a few things," he added but when her expression didn't change, he decided to give her more to lessen her confusion. "And Damon may have told me a few other things…like the phone call you guys had." After killing the vampires, Damon had updated Dean about his life when they were waiting for Sam and Samuel to arrive.

Elena exhaled; Dean wasn't really an objective viewer after all. "Well things change."

"How so?"

Elena looked to Dean as she debated on what to tell him. Which part does she mention? She really had no clue. So much had changed since she made that phone call to Damon when they thought Klaus' bloodline was going to die out. Not only did they lose Alaric when she drowned, she had regained some crucial memories while in transition. And if that wasn't enough of a change, an angel showed her what her future-self and relationships would have been like if she stayed a vampire before she was meant to. There was so much to consider now. So much had changed.

So she generalized.

"Castiel showed me a few things…intimate…" she couldn't help but blush as she thought of the new intimacy she would have had with Damon, "…and logistical things, and when I was in transition, I got a few memories back. Memories that Damon compelled me to forget."

"And?" Dean sensed that there was more to it. He didn't bother to comment on the blush that he noticed had spread across her cheeks, although he did wonder how the angel had handled explaining the intimate things that she was blushing about.

Elena shrugged. "And now I don't know."

Dean took another soda sip, using that as a way to delay his response because he honestly couldn't believe he was having a conversation like this. This was teenage drama, drama that he ignored when he was a teenager (it seemed like a lifetime ago, now that he thought about it). If Lisa wasn't dodging his calls, Dean would have passed Elena off to Lisa so they could have this talk together. Yet he was stuck having it. Normally he would have made an excuse to bail already but Elena was important to Damon so Dean stayed put.

"Have you talked about it with him?"

She shook her head. "I won't know where to begin."

"Look Elena," he nervously scratched the back of his neck as he gathered his thoughts, "from my understanding, you and Damon are friends. Maybe even best friends if you don't include the denied lovey-dovey stuff." He couldn't help the smirk that graced his lips when he noticed her stunned expression when he bluntly brought up the potential romance. "Just talk to him," he stressed, "I know that guys usually don't like talking things out, hell I'm one of them, but Damon's been around awhile to know that sometimes…the direct approach is the best approach." He took a well needed sip of his soda. He didn't have much left, he soon discovered as he moved the bottle so that the liquid inside swirled along the bottom.

Elena knew that Dean was right but she was worried. Talking to Damon about their 'thing' was always unpredictable.

Dean sighed when Elena didn't respond; she seemed lost in her thoughts. "I can't tell you who to pick Elena," he was pleased when she looked up at him, giving him her attention, "but you have to ask yourself quite a few questions if you really want to make a choice between them."

"Like what?"

Dean shook his head. "I can't answer that."

"Can you give me something to work with? I don't know what to do." Elena pleaded because she really didn't know what to do. She knew her friends preferred Stefan over Damon and yet she knew that was because there was a side of Damon that he only let her see…and Alaric…and apparently Dean too. Plus after everything that Damon had done for her (one part being that he didn't have to stay behind for her when he could have been actively searching for Stefan after the sacrifice), she couldn't disregard everything, especially not after what she learned from Castiel. It wouldn't be fair.

Dean groaned. "I can't believe I'm even discussing this right now." He mumbled to himself before he straightened up. He knew that Damon would kill him for sharing this but Dean figured that the vampire would get over it if it helped him get the girl. "During our road trip together, Damon had mentioned his time as a human and he always emphasized how being a vampire had changed him, aside from the obvious changes." Dean offered as he remembered back to the months that he had hunted with Damon back in 2005. They only talked about their pasts when they were both drunk enough to bring it up.

Elena nibbled on her lower lip after hearing this new tidbit about Damon. She had heard it from Stefan and she had seen it with Caroline.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that, if you are meant to be a vampire later on then you need to figure out who would still accept you for you after you've turned." He finished as he tried to keep his expression neutral. "I hope that helps."

Unbeknownst to Dean, that did help Elena. It helped her remember a key moment Castiel had showed her between Damon and Stefan.

***VD*SPN*VD*SPN*VD***

Dean and Elena talked for a bit; she asked him more about the supernatural world while she made some grilled cheese sandwiches. Dean didn't protest about the food or the topic of discussion. He was just glad that he was being fed and that he wasn't talking about feelings anymore.

Eventually, Dean and Elena texted Damon; Elena asked if he could drive her car back while Dean told Damon that it was time to swap partners again.

When Damon and Sam arrived at the Gilbert home later on, it was clear that Sam was not pleased while Damon was amused.

It wasn't touched upon any further as Sam headed straight for the Impala (he wanted to leave and get back to work) while Dean said a quick goodbye to Elena and Damon. Numbers were exchanged before Dean walked off and got into the driver's seat of his car.

Elena watched the classic car drive off while Damon quickly typed Dean's number into his phone before sending Dean a quick text about Sam. It was the only way the vampire could think of to report his _observations_ to the hunter without the subject knowing.

"Everything okay?" Elena questioned after watching Damon.

Damon pocketed his phone, "Nothing Dean can't handle now."

Elena nodded as she lowered her gaze. "We need to talk." She turned and headed back inside. She figured now would be the best time since Stefan had gone hunting for the day; he needed to after what happened on the Young Ranch.

"It's never a good idea to start a conversation like that." Damon quipped as he followed Elena inside. He closed the door behind him.

Elena turned and stared at Damon.

Damon sighed. "Fine, I'm all ears." And he was. He didn't want to have the conversation but he knew that it was necessary.

And it was one conversation that would change things for Damon and Elena…and hopefully for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimers:**  
>  \- Any recognizable Supernatural aspects/dialogue comes from [6x05 – "Live Free or Twihard"].  
> \- Any recognizable Vampire Diaries aspects/dialogue comes from [4x01 – "Growing Pains"].
> 
>  
> 
> **Originally Published on FFN:** May 2, 2013


End file.
